Memories Reawakened: A Prequel to The Return of a King
by Markus Corvin
Summary: Here it is, my short prequel to my ongoing story, The Return of a King. This story will focus on the events during and after the Battle City tournament. However, as I mention in the Author's Note at the end of the first chapter, most of the details of the series will be skipped over in order to focus on the relationship between Atem and Ishizu as Atem recovers his memories.
1. The Journey Begins

**Yu-G-Oh!**

 **Memories Reawakened**

 **A Prequel to Return of a King**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Journey Begins**

As Yugi and Téa ascended the steps of the Domino Museum, the Spirit of the Puzzle could not help but feel as if the answers to his mysterious ancient past were drawing closer with each step. _"I only hope that the answers I seek lie within. Though I suspect it will not be that simple."_ The Spirit thought to himself, Yugi chiming in optimistically. _"Well, whatever happens, Téa and I will be there every step of the way, Yami."_

Smiling at his host's cheerful optimism, Yami nodded as they made their way to the Egyptian exhibit. Rounding the corner, Yami suddenly felt a strange sensation drawing him toward the basement, which was marked as closed to visitors. Seeing this, Téa spoke uncertainly. "Are you sure you want to go down there, Yugi?"

"Yes, Téa. I cannot explain it, but I feel as if something is calling out to me." Slipping past the rope, Yami pushed open the door as the two descended the stairs, soon coming to a large room. Gasping softly in surprise, Yami made his way over to the tablet that occupied much of the far wall. "Something seems incredibly familiar about this tablet, though I can't quite place it." Yami spoke in wonder as his eyes scanned the reliefs.

"My King, it is an honor to be in your presence." Yami heard a soft voice call from behind him, breaking him from his thoughts. Turning, Yami beheld a beautiful woman standing before him, calling out. "Who are you?"

"I am Ishizu, Ishizu Ishtar. I sense you have many questions, my King. And these questions will be difficult to answer. However, allow me to begin with a tale." Motioning for her to continue, Yami nodded.

"Five thousand years ago, in Ancient Egypt, there existed powerful sorcerers who would wield mighty Shadow Creatures in their quests for power, wealth, or land. These sorcerers, in their attempt to control this vast power, unleashed a force upon the world known as the Shadow Games. Eventually, this power proved too great for even the mightiest sorcerers to control. It was then that a brave and powerful Pharaoh stepped forward, using his own power to contain the threat of the Shadow Games, sealing it away, so that the earth might be spared destruction. And this Pharaoh was you, Yami. Unfortunately, when you sealed away the power of the Shadow Games, you wiped your own memory clean so that no one might reawaken this devastating power."

Looking back to the tablet, Téa gasped softly. "Now that she mentions it, that does look an awful lot like you, Yugi." Gazing at the tablet once more, Yami's eyes widened as he beheld the image of who he assumed was the Pharaoh. "You're right, Téa."

Stepping closer, Ishizu continued. "Unfortunately, my King, all is not well. For the same force that threatened to destroy the world five thousand years ago will soon return. And fate has brought you back so that you might once again save mankind from destruction."

Taking a moment to absorb this new information, Yami turned to Ishizu. "I apologize, Ishizu, but I must ask. How is it you know all this?" Gesturing to the item around her neck, Ishizu smiled. "My Millennium Necklace affords me visions of the past, as well as the future."

Raising a brow, Yami stepped forward slightly. "Another Millennium Item?" At Ishizu's nod, Yami motioned for her to speak, as she looked like she was about to say something.

"Through my Millennium Necklace, I was able to foresee the return of the Shadow Games, as well as your arrival to this exhibit in hopes that you might find answers to your past. Sadly, I am afraid that I have no more information for you, my King. However I can tell you that a tournament will soon begin. You must enter and win this tournament, my Pharaoh. For it is only then that you may begin to unravel the mysteries of your past."

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Yami had met Ishizu and learned of his past as Pharaoh of Egypt. In that time, he had learned that Marik, Ishizu's younger brother, was the one who had been manipulating events behind the scenes. His ultimate goal seemed to be his Millennium Puzzle, as well as his power. _"Though what 'power' that is specifically, I do not know. Perhaps Ishizu might provide some insight into the matter."_ Yami thought to himself, though he had no means of contacting her. _"Maybe she's at the museum?"_ Yugi chimed in.

Deciding that was the most likely location, Yami made his way there. He could not help but think back to their first encounter. He didn't quite understand why, but he somehow felt a sense of connection with her. Perhaps it was the fact that she was Egyptian as well, but he felt it was somehow deeper than that. He decided to reflect more on that later.

As he arrived at the museum, he stopped at the reception desk. "Good afternoon. I'm here to see Miss Ishtar. Do you know if she's available?" As the receptionist picked up her phone and dialed the extension to Ishizu's office, Yami heard her speak briefly before hanging up. "Apparently, Miss Ishtar is expecting you."

After he had been given directions to Ishizu's office, Atem thanked the woman politely before ascending the stairs, knocking politely once he'd reached her door, opening it as he heard her call for him to enter.

"My Pharaoh." Bowing lightly as she stood, Ishizu beckoned him to make himself comfortable. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" As he took a seat on the other side of her desk, Yami smiled as he waved politely. "Please, Ishizu, there is no need for formality. As to why I'm here, I was wondering if we could speak about Marik?" As he looked to her, his expression softened at the sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Ishizu. I do not mean to touch upon such a painful subject lightly. I am merely curious as to his motives. He seems to be after my Millennium Puzzle, but he also mentioned taking a 'power' that I supposedly possess. Would you have any idea what he means by that?"

Sighing softly as she sat at her desk, Ishizu ran a hand through her hair as she spoke. "To tell the story properly, I suppose you deserve to know of my family's connection to you, my King." Throughout the next hour, Ishizu described her family's role as the keepers of his tomb, as they had been for the last five thousand years.

She detailed how she and Marik had been brought up under their father's strict, almost fanatical, observance to their clan's laws. Forbidding them to leave the underground chamber in which they lived for fear that the outside world would distract them from their duties.

She then began the description of the Tomb Keepers initiation given to the oldest male child on the eve of their tenth birthday, which involved using the knife concealed in the shaft of the Millennium Rod, which Marik now owned, to carve the secret to the Pharaoh's power into Marik's back.

At this information, Yami cringed, unable to even imagine the pain such an initiation must have caused, not only physically, but mentally. He sighed as she described the resentment that Marik felt, toward their father and the Pharaoh as well, for having to undergo an initiation he'd wanted no part of.

"It was then that Marik's darker side was born, out of his hatred and resentment of you. He used the dagger in the Millennium Rod to kill our father and escape. He wants your Puzzle because he feels that he deserves to be Pharaoh, not you. But, despite the evil that has taken root in my brother, I believe that there is still good in him, my King. And I will do anything to bring the kind, gentle brother I love back."

Running a hand through his hair, Yami rested his head in his hands as he spoke. "Ishizu, I may not remember anything about my life before I was bonded to Yugi, but of this, I am certain. I am so very sorry for what you and your brother had to go through in my name. And I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help you bring Marik back." Wiping a tear from her eye at Yami's conviction, Ishizu nodded with a smile. "I believe you, my Pharaoh. Together, we will bring him back."

* * *

As the Battle City finals began, they had all boarded the zeppelin as it took off for the final duels of the tournament. As Yami relaxed in his quarters, he sensed through his Millennium Puzzle that another guardian of a Millennium Item needed him. Assuming it to be Ishizu, Yami stood, making his way down the hall toward Ishizu's door.

Knocking lightly, he heard a soft "Enter" before he opened the door. "You wished to see me, Ishizu?" Dressed in a cream colored spaghetti strapped top and matching sleeping pants, Ishizu smiled as she came into view. "Yes, I did, in fact. Might I ask how you knew?"

"Well, it seems my Millennium Puzzle alreted me to the fact that another holder of a Millennium Item needed me for something. I'm not sure about the specifics of how that works. Perhaps it's some kind of empathic link?"

Shrugging lightly, they both took a seat at the small table beside the porthole that allowed them to look over the city. "But, to be honest, my King, that is not why I wanted to see you. I am worried for my brother." She said with a sigh, he voice breaking slightly as she continued. "I am afraid that, if we banish Marik's dark side to the Shadow Realm, his good side will go with it."

Placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, Yami smiled. "I promise you, Ishizu. When I face Marik, I will find a way to free his mind from the shadow of his dark side. You _will_ have your brother back."

"I pray you are right, my Pharaoh. And thank you. It is nice to have someone to talk to in times like these." Standing, Yami smiled. "You are most welcome, Ishizu. And I will always be here, should you need to confide in someone."

* * *

As Yami stood across from Marik on the platform atop the zeppelin in preparation for their final duel, Yami sighed at the grinning, malicious face of Marik's dark side as he spoke. "Marik, I know you are in there somewhere. Before we begin, I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry." Laughing, Marik's grin widened as his face seemed to contort. "That pathetic fool is gone, Pharaoh!"

Refusing to believe his lies, Yami simply smiled as he activated his duel disk. "I promised Ishizu that I would bring you back, Marik. And I keep my promises."

* * *

As Yami stood with the group on top of the zeppelin after his duel with Marik, his good side now free from the torment of his evil personality, Yami smiled as Marik thanked him. "Now, Pharaoh, there is one more task you must complete." Lifting his shirt, Marik turned to reveal the carvings that made up the secret to the Pharaoh's power.

"All you need to do is read the words imprinted on my back and the secret to your power will be unlocked." Marik explained. Looking at the writing, Yami sighed softly as he shook his head. "I am sorry, my friend. However, I have no memory of my time as Pharaoh, as Ishizu must have explained to you. So I am afraid that I cannot understand it."

Nodding as he slipped his shirt back on, Marik smiled. "You are right, Pharaoh. I have a feeling that another opportunity for you to uncover your memories will present itself one day."

Returning his smile, Yami nodded. "I believe so, too. But, for now, I bid you farewell. I hope we meet again one day."

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter of the prequel to Return of a King. This will most likely be only a few chapters long and most of the details of the anime will** **be skipped over, as it's been quite a long time since I've watched the show itself. I apologize if this first chapter leaves something to be desired. I began writing it after pulling an all-nighter and was feeling physically ill as a result. Sleep deprivation is not a pleasant experience, but it's an unfortunate side effect. Once I have an idea, I can't rest until I've typed it down, but the problem is that once I write down even a basic starting point, the ideas will not stop flowing.**


	2. Memories of a Pharaoh

**Yu-G-Oh!**

 **Memories Reawakened**

 **A Prequel to Return of a King**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Memories of a Pharaoh**

 **A/N: In this chapter, you will see me use a few different names to refer to Atem during his coronation. I won't go into details here because I could fill an entire chapter just with the explanation. However, the next update to this story will be a chapter dedicated to explaining why I used these names and the importance of them. Other than that, enjoy.**

After the chaos that was Atlantis and the following Grand Championship held by Kaiba Corp, Yugi and the rest of the gang currently sat at the Domino City airport, waiting for their plane to Cairo. Closing his eyes, Yugi ventured into the recesses of his mind as he looked for the Pharaoh.

Finding him almost immediately, Yugi smiled. "Are you ready for this, Pharaoh? It sure will be interesting once you have your memories back. After five thousand years, you're so close to finally uncovering who you really were."

Nodding in agreement, Yami chuckled. "And not only that, look at how far we've come together, Yugi. In the time we've shared this body, I've seen you grow immensely. Not only as a duelist, but as a person. No matter where life takes us from now on, my friend, never lose the confidence you've gained." With this, Yami extended his hand.

Clasping Yami's hand in a firm handshake, Yugi nodded. "I won't, Pharaoh."

* * *

Once they had arrived in Egypt, Yugi and the group exited the terminal. As Téa browsed the small gift shop, Yugi was suddenly alerted to a familiar voice calling out to him. "Yugi, over here!"

Turning to see Marik waving them over, Ishizu and Odion flanking him, Yugi smiled. "Hey, it's Marik. What's up?" Making their way over to them, Joey grinned. "Long time, no see, guys."

Nodding, Marik smiled as well. "Yeah, there's so much to talk about. Where do we begin?" Joey, as usual, responding with questions about food. "Let's start with lunch. How are the burger joints out here?"

Turning to Yugi, Ishizu spoke softly, a small smile gracing her features. "May I speak with the Pharaoh?" Always happy to oblige, Yugi willed his Millennium Puzzle to activate, the sensation almost becoming second nature by now as the Pharaoh manifested in his place.

"My King," Ishizu spoke reverently, her head lowering in respect as her voice displayed her happiness at having him back in their shared homeland after so long. Welcome, you've finally come home. You have quite a long journey ahead, and we're so honored to be your guides."

Chuckling softly at her words, Yami smiled gratefully. "Please, the pleasure's mine, Ishizu. I will admit, now that I am here, I do feel a sense of home." Looking to the beautiful Egyptian, Yami could not help but feel something within him that he could not quite explain.

But, he also felt as if Ishizu was somehow connected to his ancient past in more than just an academic standpoint. It was at this moment that Yugi decided to pipe up. "Yami and Ishizu, sitting in a tree…"

Speaking mentally, Yami questioned him, confused. "What was that, Yugi?" Chuckling nervously, Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Upon reaching the shrine that contained the Tablet of Lost Memories, Ishizu turned to Yami. "You must enter without us." Confused as to why, Yami spoke up. "But would it not make sense for you to join us? After all, the three of you have been instrumental to my journey thus far. I would like you to be there for this as well."

Surprised at the faint blush that colored her cheeks, Ishizu elaborated. "I apologize, my Pharaoh, but this is a task that you must complete. From here on, it is up to you to forge your own path. I hope you understand."

Nodding in reluctant acceptance, Yami, Téa, Joey and Tristan descended into the shrine, Joey voicing his concern. "I got a weird feeling…" Rolling his eyes slightly, Tristan responded. "That's 'cause you ate all those falafels."

As Ishizu, Marik and Odion watched, Marik spoke up. "Well, I guess our job as Tomb Keepers is finally complete. Our ancestors have awaited this for five thousand years."

Nodding, Ishizu's face was stoic as she responded. "Yes. There is a place where every soul must eventually return. And the Pharaoh has just begun the journey to his resting place."

* * *

As they reached the tablet, Téa's voice broke Yami from his thoughts. "Pharaoh? I want you to have this." Turning to her, Yami looked to her outstretched hand. "What is it?"

"It's a cartouche." Téa explained. "The guy in the store said that ancient Pharaohs used to carve their names on them." Taking it from her, Yami held it up to inspect it, finding it blank. "But this cartouche is completely blank, Téa."

"I know, that's why I bought it. I figured that, when you get your memory back, you could put your name there. That way, you can be sure you'll never forget it again." Looking to Téa in surprise at the thoughtful gestures, Yami smiled. "I don't know what to say. I'll never take it off."

Slipping the chain around his neck, Yami turned to the tablet as he pulled the three Egyptian God cards from his deck holster. _"According to the prophecy, as soon as I raise the three Egyptian God cards before the Table of Lost Memories, my mind will be unlocked. And the secrets of my past will be revealed."_

"This is it." Yami spoke with a light sigh. Taking a breath to steady his nerves, he raised the cards, surprised to see the icon of the Millennium Puzzle at the top of the tablet begin to glow. Shielding his eyes from the blinding light, Yami suddenly felt himself being torn from Yugi and drawn upwards into a swirling black vortex. "What's going on? Where are the Gods taking me?"

* * *

As the light faded, Tristan spoke, rubbing his eyes lightly. "I take it that was supposed to happen?" Opening his eyes, Joey groaned softly. "I don't know, but thanks to that light, I'm gonna be seein' double for weeks."

Running over to Yugi, who was on his knees, Téa and Joey called out. "Yugi! You alright? Hey, pal, can you hear me?"

Rising to his feet, Yugi grasped the Millennium Puzzle in shock as he spoke. "He's gone!" Surprised, Joey furrowed his brows in confusion. "Say what?" Tristan also voicing his confusion. "Who's gone? What're you talking about?"

"It's the Pharaoh. He left!" Turning as they heard a mysterious voice call out, the four noticed a man seem to appear from the shadows of the room. "The boy is correct. The Pharaoh is now in the world of his memory."

Looking up at the man, Yugi gasped softly in recognition. Shadi! Is that you?" Pointing to the man, Tristan's eyes widened as he called out. "Hey! You're that guy in the bath robe from Battle City! I told you guys I wasn't imagining him."

Joey, in distrust, voiced his own opinion. "Yeah, but how do we know we can trust this guy?" Stepping in front of Shadi, Yugi held out an arm. "It's alright. Shadi's the guardian of the Millennium Items."

* * *

Feeling himself being drawn deeper into the vortex, Yami soon saw the tunnel open, finding himself floating above what appeared to be an ancient kingdom. Suddenly hurtling toward the ground, Yami felt a jarring halt to his descent, his hand twitching as he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself to now be standing on a large balcony. Gasping in surprise, Yami looked out over the crowd, loudly chanting 'Pharaoh!' as he spoke in confusion. "Where am I?"

Turning as he heard a voice beside him, Yami looked down to see a man who sounded remarkably similar to Grandpa Muto. "Your public awaits, my King. They are quite anxious to pay respect to their new Pharaoh."

"Did you say their Pharaoh?" Stepping forward, Yami raised his hand in greeting as he spoke. "Uh, hi." Stunned at their reaction, Yami didn't know what to do once he saw the entire crowd drop to their knees, prostrating themselves before him.

At a loss for words, Yami turned to the mysterious man beside him. "We've prepared a lovely ceremony in your honor, my King. Might I suggest that you settle down in your throne and enjoy the festivities?"

"Very well, lead the way." Following the man, Yami made his way through the series of hallways and corridors until finally reaching what he assumed to be the throne room, again taken aback at the sight of a line of subjects once again prostrating themselves before him as he felt the man lean up to whisper in his ear. "It's the, uh, big gold chair straight ahead."

Making his way down the line of bowing subjects, he ascended the steps to take a seat on the throne. As soon as he'd done this, the voice of the man rang out through the hall. "All hail _Kanakht Tutmesut,_ _Neferhepusegerehtawy Werahamun Nebrdjer, Wetjeskhausehetepnetjeru Heqamaatsehetepnetjeru Wetjeskhauitefre Wetjeskhautjestawyim, nsw-bity Nebkheperure,_ the Son of Ra!"

Gazing at the figures kneeling before him, Yami was surprised to see two faces he instantly recognized, among the others that he didn't know, his voice displaying his shock. "Kaiba? Ishizu?" As he saw the other man that he had met on the balcony shift, he turned to look at him, noticing that he had removed the veil covering his face. "And Grandpa?!"

"Who's 'Grandpa'?" The man asked in confusion. Turning back to the seven kneeling figures, once again lost for words, Yami heard the man who resembled Kaiba speak. "My Pharaoh. Perhaps we should postpone the celebration?"

"Th-That won't be necessary." Yami hastily replied, not wanting to ruin the moment with his confusion. "Please, carry on." Seeing the man rise to his feet and turn to the crowd as he raised his hands, Yami decided that it would be best to remain quiet for now and attempted to relax, despite the fact that his pulse was racing and his mind was reeling in a whirlwind of emotions.

"Very well. The time has come! Let us all welcome his excellence to the throne of Egypt with the ceremonial Festival of the Pharaohs!" As the music began to play, Yami thought to himself, _"All of these people work for me?"_ As helooked out once more, his gaze catching first Kaiba, then Ishizu, followed by three men he did not recognize; one holding the Millennium Eye, the others, the Millennium Key and Millennium Scales, respectively. The last person, he thought, did look at least somewhat familiar, though he did not quite know why. Taking all of this in, his eyes widened once more in realization. "What's this? Each of you hold a Millennium Item?"

Leaning over to whisper in his ear once more, the elderly man seemed confused at his questions, which Yami felt disappointed in himself for. He wished he could explain the reason behind all of his questioning, but he doubted that any of them would believe him. "Have you forgotten? These are the six members of your Sacred Court. They were chosen by the Millennium Items themselves. Each one destined to wield its power in the name of the Pharaoh."


	3. Explanation of Atem's names and titles

**Yu-G-Oh!**

 **Memories Reawakened**

 **A Prequel to Return of a King**

 **Chapter 2.5:**

 **Explanation of Atem's names and titles**

The reason why I had Shimon use so many titles to refer to Atem is because traditionally, Pharaohs of Egypt had five names, not just one. Each name had a specific function and purpose and I will attempt to explain each name as best I can.

For all of Atem's names and titles, I used the names of Pharaoh Tutankhamun. And the reason for this is three-fold. One, because Tutankhamun was a Pharaoh of the 18th Dynasty, just as Kazuki Takahashi mentions Atem is supposed to be a Pharaoh during the 18th Dynasty. But also because it is somewhat obvious that Takahashi drew inspiration for Atem from Tutankhamun himself, and, to be honest, all of Tutankhamun's names fit Atem pretty well once you know the meaning behind them.

Whether or not his reason for leaving out the other four names is because he simply did not know this fact, or because it simply wasn't important to the story, which I will admit it wasn't, I don't know. But I feel that, in order to pay respect to the history of ancient Egypt, as well as adding more depth to the setting of this story, the adding of the other four names was necessary.

First, I'll go into what's known as the _Serekh_ , or "Horus Name" which is the first name used in Pharaonic titles. This title solidified the Pharaoh as the earthly manifestation of the god Horus. It is easy to spot a Horus name. The sign for a falcon wearing a crown appears at the beginning of the name. King Tutankhamun's, and therefore, Atem's Horus Name means: "The strong bull, perfect of birth."

This name suits Atem, I feel, because he is a very strong character, almost like a bull, willing to do anything he can to help his people and his friends. I don't think I ever once saw his will falter, and he almost never doubted himself.

Next is the _Nebty,_ or "Two Ladies" name. The Nebty name associated the Pharaoh with the goddesses of Upper and Lower Egypt, Nekhbet and Wadjet. These goddesses are represented as a snake and a vulture atop baskets. Atem's nebty name means: "One of perfect laws, who pacifies the two lands; Great of the palace of Amun; Lord of all."

This fits Atem as well because, even though we don't see Atem really govern Egypt, he does pacify the kingdom in defeating Zorc.

Third, the _Golden Horus_ name. The purpose of this name is disputed, but it might be associated with the superiority of the king over his enemies. In representation, this name is preceded by a falcon that represents the god Horus placed over or beside the hieroglyph for gold. Atem's Golden Horus name means: "He who wears the crowns, who satisfies the gods."

This name is basically just referencing that the Pharaoh is the true King of Egypt and, in that regard, satisfies the Gods. The reason for the plural crowns is because at the time, Egypt was devided into two regions, Northern, or "Lower" Egypt, and Southern, or "Upper" Egypt and each region had a separate crown.

Fourth, the _Praenomen,_ or "Throne Name". A king's throne name or praenomen is usually assigned at his coronation. In hieroglyphs, it is usually preceded by the title "nsw-bity", which means "King of Upper and Lower Egypt." The title is made up of the hieroglyphs "nsw", which is shown as a sedge plant and "bity", which is a bee. The name itself, not including the nsw-bity, is enclosed by a cartouche. Even though we know Tutankhamun by his birth name, it was his throne name, _Nebkheperure_ , that was incorporated in motifs on his jewelry. In ancient Egyptian, Nebkheperure means "Lord of the forms of Ra."

This name fits Atem as well because he can control the Winged Dragon of Ra and command it to be released from its spherical form through the Egyptian chant.

And finally, the _Son of Ra_ name, which is simply the Pharaoh's birth name. This name, like the Pharaoh's throne name, is also enclosed in a cartouche. Now, I deliberately left out Atem's birth name because I felt that having Shimon actually say his birth name would be inconsistent with the show and make the rest of the plot pointless, so I had Shimon simply refer to him as the Son of Ra. This is because all Pharaohs were believed to be descended from the Egyptian God Ra, given the divine right to rule by virtue of being his descendants.

As far as whether "Atem" is his throne name or birth name is unknown, but I think it's safe to assume that Atem is the Pharaoh's birth name.

I hope that this clears up any confusion there might be about why I used so many names for Atem and also provides a little historical context.


	4. A new enemy

**Yu-G-Oh!**

 **Memories Reawakened**

 **A Prequel to Return of a King**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A new enemy**

As the celebration continued, Yami found himself entranced by the spectacle as he mused silently to himself. _"So, this is Ancient Egypt; my kingdom. However, therein lies the problem. I am completely unaccustomed to governing in any way. How can I be expected to rule such a nation?"_

Yami found himself suddenly broken from his thoughts by a servant bringing him a golden, ornately carved cup before backing away with a deep, reverent bow. Sipping the offered drink somewhat cautiously, he was surprised to find that it tasted sweet and provided a slight, yet nonetheless pleasant warmth as he swallowed.

After a few minutes of enjoying the festivities further, he felt his senses begin to dull. Knowing that it was a result of the drink that he had been given, Yami guessed that it had been some type of alcohol. For which he found himself grateful, as it served to calm any of the remaining worries he'd had.

* * *

This peaceful atmosphere, however, as Yami would later lament, would not last. As, mere minutes later, an intruder on horseback bust into the throne room, dragging a gilded sarcophagus behind him.

The person in question, revealed to be Bakura, sought vengeance against the Pharaoh and, by extension, his kingdom for wrongs done to him in the past. After a lengthy confrontation, in which Yami summoned a great God of Egypt, Obelisk the Tormentor, to deal with this threat to his kingdom, the outcome was less than favorable.

As Yami made an attempt to give chase to the thief in an effort to seek retribution for this slight against himself and the memory of his father, he found himself restrained by Seto. "What are you doing?! We _must_ stop him, he is getting away!"

In an effort to calm his Pharaoh, Seto spoke carefully and calmly. "And we will, my King. But we must not let anger cloud our judgement. You have my word, my lord, I will personally send some of my best men in pursuit that we might learn where he hides. But, for now, we must plan our actions carefully."

"Wise words, master Seto." said a tall man with a long, pointed goatee as he approached them, whom Yami noticed bore the Millennium Eye. "I would expect nothing less from the Captain of the Pharaoh's Guard." With a grateful bow, Seto smiled in thanks. "Thank you, master Akhnadin."

Though he relented, anger welled inside the young Pharaoh as he stood and, after the festival had been declared to be concluded, Yami swiftly retired to his chambers, his mind reeling as he clenched his fists in silent fury.

* * *

Upon reaching his chambers, Yami would, if this were any other time, be amazed at the opulence of the Pharaoh's apartments. However, he felt a desperate need to release the unyielding rage that had built inside him at Bakura's despicable actions; and so, picking up the nearest object to him, he hurled it into the wall with a roar, his vision blurring in his anger.

Hearing a noise behind him, Yami whirled, only to meet the gaze of Isis, who wore a look of surprise and worry. Suddenly thrown from his rage, Yami could only stammer as he attempted to collect himself, beckoning her not to leave as she attempted to excuse her intrusion. "No, please, it is I that seeks forgiveness. My actions were not becoming of a King."

With the ever gracious smile that he'd long associated with Ishizu, Yami found himself almost instantly relaxed as she spoke. "Think nothing of it, my King. Your actions are a reflection of the anger that many of us feel in this time."

Nodding lightly, Yami motioned for her to enter. Closing the doors behind her, Isis seemed to glide into the room as she spoke once more. "Tell me what it is that troubles you, my King, and I will do what I can to provide assistance to you."

Sinking heavily into a nearby chair, his shoulders fell as his finger dug into his forehead, a weary sigh escaping his lips before he spoke. "It is just that… Hearing Bakura speak ill of my father, say such despicable things, aroused an anger in me that is quite simply frightening."

Kneeling before him, Isis simply nodded as her soft, tender voice continued to relax his troubled mind, freeing him of all anxiety and anger. "To feel anger at such things is only natural, my King. But I have faith that we will find him and he will be made to answer for these grave injustices."

* * *

As they moved to the balcony overlooking the palace grounds, he and Isis talked for what seemed like hours until, finally, Isis moved to retire to her own chambers for the night, Yami wishing her a good night before thanking her. "Thank you for your generous counsel, Isis. It was much needed and very much appreciated."

"You are most welcome, my King. Please know that I, as well as the other members of your sacred court are here to call on should you require further counsel."

* * *

As Yami slept that night, his dreams were filled with thoughts of Isis, which he felt was strange. He saw them both as young children, swimming in the waters of the Nile and playing on its banks. Before sleep took him, he wondered just how well they truly knew each other. He suddenly felt ashamed that he had no concrete memories of those years.

 **A/N: I know I deviated from the anime a little in terms of what happened after Bakura's first appearance in this arc, but I wanted to give Atem a little more character depth and add a bit more realism, but I also wanted to create a situation to add some interaction between Atem and Isis.**


	5. A plan is set

**Yu-G-Oh!**

 **Memories Reawakened**

 **A Prequel to Return of a King**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **A plan is set**

As Yami woke the next morning, he found servants ready to assist him with his morning routine. Which, he admitted that he was unaccustomed to, though he tried not to show this. After bathing, his servants had helped him into his royal attire and offered to accompany him to the dining hall for the morning meal.

* * *

Stepping through the doors to the dining hall, Yami was somewhat surprised to see the members of the Sacred Court waiting for him. "Good morning to you all. I hope that I've not kept you waiting long." He said with a tilt of his head in greeting.

"Nonsense, my Pharaoh." Shimon spoke as he stood. "I trust you slept well?"

Unable to help himself, the young man cast a quick glance toward Isis before nodding. "I did, indeed. Thank you, master Shimon." Moving toward the table, which had already been decorated with numerous platters of various fruits and other delicacies, Yami sat down in what he assumed was his place at the table.

* * *

As he sat alone in the cave containing the treasures that he'd plundered from the Pharaoh's kingdom, Bakura mused to himself with a chuckle. "I am surprised that the mighty Pharaoh did not immediately pursue me. Perhaps he's more of a coward than I'd anticipated. No matter; I shall soon have my revenge against him and his people."

* * *

Once they'd all had their fill, Seto motioned to speak, which Yami consented to. "My Pharaoh, perhaps it is time we discuss our plans to capture Bakura for his intrusion at the festival yesterday?"

"I agree, Seto. Tell me, have your men sent any word that they've located Bakura's hiding place?" With a slow shake of his head in the negative, Seto exhaled softly. "I have heard nothing as of yet, my King. However, I hope to have a report soon."

"Very well. I pray to the Gods that we learn of that thief's whereabouts soon. But, on to the matter of what we will do when we find him. I propose that I lead our forces to capture him myself. We may not know the size of his own forces, though it is my belief that if he did have a sizeable amount of men, he would have brought them as well when he made his presence known to us."

At his suggestion, Akhenadin nodded lightly before speaking. "You have your father's insight, my Pharaoh. While I do have reservations about allowing you to lead our forces personally, I will not deny that it would bring courage to the men to see their King at the front."

Just as they were finishing the details of their plans, a messenger burst into the dining hall, dropping to a knee in respect, though Yami could tell the man was struggling to breathe. "Forgive the intrusion, my lord. I bring news…"

Standing from the table, Yami stepped toward the man as he spoke gently. "Calm yourself, catch your breath." Once the messenger had collected himself, Yami smiled as he motioned for the man to continue. "A scouting party has found Bakura's hiding place, my Pharaoh."

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt that this was the best place to end it.**


End file.
